Quite often it is desired to transport articles on cars; and this is often difficult because such items are sometimes clumsy and difficult to secure to a car. This invention is of an anchor strap which finds special use in providing a means for carrying articles, such as large pieces of plywood, on the top of a vehicle, as shown in the drawings.
Generally speaking, the invention is of an anchor strap, as shown in FIG. 1 which has opposite ends which are looped and one end of which is sized to receive within the loop a core which can be anchored within the frame once the door is closed, such as the trunk, engine compartment lid, or side doors, as shown in the drawings, and whereby the free end may be connected to a similar anchor strap by means of a tie rope and over an object as shown in the drawings.